Life at Hogwarts Book 1
by Peppermintpony899
Summary: Rhyan Mcgonagall is a first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During her time in school, she meets 3 other girls who bring out different parts of her personality. However, she also has a reckless personality that puts her in trouble with her friends, the school, and herself. The question is: what does that me for Rhyan, her relationships, and her studies?
1. Chapter 1

"Now Rhyan, when we get over to the school, I want you on your best behavior. I do not want my daughter acting like a babbling, bumbling baboon! Is that understood?"

"Yes Mom", Rhyan replied, before turning around to face the train station and muttering to herself, "Why is she so obsessed with baboons?"

"Excuse me, Young lady? What did you say?", McGonagall asked, glaring and giving her famous,"Shut up before I make you shut up" glare

"N-Nothing Mom! I was just joking!"

"Sure you were, Rhyan. I should remind you to keep your snarky comments to yourself. Your professors won't be as forgiving as I am."

"I know Mom. I'm sorry. I'm just super excited to go already! The train is taking forever!"

"Patience is a virtue, Rhyan. Hopefully, you'll learn that in time", McGonagall said, looking down at Rhyan, "I know you're excited to go, and the train is taking forever, but I promise that Hogwarts is worth the wait. I even went to Hogwarts as a student myself."

"Really? When the world was in black and white?",Rhyan laughed, earning an eye roll from McGonagall.

"Very Funny, missy! I'm not that old! But I can promise that you'll have a wonderful time, and I'm very proud of you.", McGonagall replied, giving Rhyan a slightly grin before looking back her uniform, "You're tie is un straight and for goodness sake, Rhyan! Fix your hair! Your name is Rhyan McGonagall, not Ronald McDonald!"

McGonagall conjured up a hairbrush, and gave it to Rhyan. Her thoughts tangled as she attempted to untangle her chocolate, brown hair. What classes will she pretend to care in? What friends will she make? Does she have to prove herself to anyone?

Despite being Mcgonagall's daughter, Rhyan isn't well know in Hogsmeade. The only people who know who she is were their neighbors, and a few or Mcgonagall's acquaintances Rhyan would see every now and then. They would laugh and laugh as Rhyan told them funny stories and jokes, and sometimes pulling out funny faces. Of course, she'd be reminded to stop or "You're face will freeze that way", but she usually shrugged it off, and stopped for the time being.

As Rhyan's hair straightened, the train finally arrived and came to a halt. The doors flew open, and Rhyan climbed on with zest, eager to find her compartment.

"Rhyan, I've put your textbooks in your backpack and they will be escorted to your dorm when we get there."

"Ok Mom! I'm gonna go mingle for a bit!"

"I suppose that's alright. Just stay where I can see you, and don't do anything stupid!"

"I won't!", Rhyan called out. She got up and walked around carefully to avoid falling, and noticed somewhat thin, oval headed, blonde girl stuffing her faces with Chocolate frogs.

"You know, I heard that if you eat too many of those, you turn into one", Rhyan said, smirking. The girl looked up in horror.

"Really? But I love Chocolate frogs! They're my favorite", she said, looking at Rhyan as if she had seen a ghost.

"Better practice your hopping and ribbit then..Pfft.."

"No!", the girl yelled, covering her face to muffle the screaming. "I don't wanna be a frog!". Rhyan burst into tears laughing.

"Ha Ha! Relax Kid! I'm just teasing!", she said, smiling and sitting down, "I'm Rhyan."

"Maribel. I'd shake your hand, but I'm covered in ", Maribel replied, smiling softly.

"And on your face too.", Rhyan snickered, watched as Maribel's face turned slightly red. Her eyes scanned the seat as she saw a card next to her, "Why don't you just wipe your face off with that?"

"Oh No! This is a trading card, and I think this one might be super rare!"

"Can I see it?"

Maribel nodded as Rhyan went to reach for the card. She looked at the card, which revealed a man with white hair and a limb beard, known as "Albus Dumbledore"

"Wow and I thought my mom was old."

"Pfffft."

"You got any more of these?"

"I have a couple at home, but I've never gotten Dumbledore before. He looks old enough to be my grandpa's grandpa."

Rhyan and Maribel burst out laughing, loud enough for the entire train to hear. They laughed and joked until another girl with blonde, wavy hair came over to their seat.

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to study!", she snapped.

"Sorry Imogen..", Maribel stooped laughed, and looked down, embarrassed. Rhyan, however, was having none of that.

"Who peed in your Cheerios this morning?"

"No One! I-", she stammered, as Rhyan glared a hole into her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. But I'm trying to get some reading done, and would appreciate some peace and quiet."

"Well, you didn't have to yell at us, but I'll let bygones be bygones. Grudges are for stupid people anyway.", Rhyan replied. The girl snickered. "I'm Rhyan"

"Imogen. It's a pleasure", Imogen smiled politely.

"Do you wanna sit with us?"

"Oh no..I-It's ok. I still got some reading to do."

"Oh come on, Imogen! You have 7 years to study! PLEEEAASSEE?", Maribel begged, hazel eyes pleading and locking into Imogen's blues. Imogen rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to Rhyan, who was studying her hair.

"Wow, didn't know nerds had such pretty hair", Rhyan commented. Imogen frowned slightly.

"I don't know whether to thank you or hit you."

"Guess you didn't study hard enough.", Rhyan smirked, messing with Imogen's waves.

The train to Hogwarts was a lot longer than Rhyan had imagines. The 3 girls, mostly Rhyan and Maribel, talked and laughed for what seemed like ages. Imogen would join in, just to be polite, but she also seemed to be more interested in her textbooks and newspaper.

As they talked, Maribel's eyes wondered across the train corridors. Her smile faded when she saw a girl with mid-length, black hair, and pale skin, slumped over on her seat, looking out the window.

"Hey, Excuse me guys. I'm gonna go take care of something real quick", Maribel got up from her seat, holding her unfinished bag of chocolate frogs, and walked over to the girl's seat.

"Hey, You seem quiet over there."

"Gee, nice detective skills, Captain Obvious!", the girl snapped, face turned toward Maribel's. Maribel frowned slightly at the rude remark,looking nervous, but trying to keep a kind composure.

"I-I'm Maribel.I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you", she replied, sitting quietly next to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Lily", the girl sighed, rolling her emerald eyes. Maribel flashed a small smile.

"That's a really pretty name, Lily. I love flowers, and my mom's really good at taking care of plants. I remember when I was a kid, she gave me a toy watering can, and she and I would spend hours talking and watering the daisies and roses."

"Is there a point to this story?"

"Well, no..I just though you could use a friend.", she replied. Lily then turned to get a clear look of Maribel and looked her directly into her eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?", Maribel asked, confused.

"I don't know..It's just..I don't know.", Lily muttered, beginning to look away. Maribel places a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on now. I think everyone deserves a little kindness once in a while", she said, smiling softly.

"Get your hand off my shoulder."

"Sorry!", Maribel pulled her hand back hastily, still intimidated by Lily's attitude, "Do you want to come sit with us? Maybe get away from that window for a bit?"

Lily looked over to the side to see Rhyan and Imogen chatting it up. Imogen was trying to focus on her newspaper while Rhyan was talking her ears off, drawing dumb faces from the condensation on their window. She snarled. What a bunch of bafoons!

"No, I-I like it here."

"Ok then. Do you mind if I sat with you?"

"It's a free country. You can do what you want. Just don't disturb me!"

"Yes Ma'am!", Maribel replied, making herself comfortable and pulling out her chocolate frogs to Lily, "Want one?"

"So then, when I found out I was a witch, I begged my mom to let me practice some magic. And when she wouldn't let me, I ran upstairs into the attic, and climbed onto the roof of my house. I tried to practice my flying by jumping from our house to the neighbors, but mom caught me. Even though I got grounded for a month, the look on mom's red tomato face was priceless!", Rhyan said, laughing harder than a hyena.

"Ha yeah. That's funny", Imogen replies, eye not peeling away from her copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Hey! What's so interesting in that paper that you gotta ignore me for?", Rhyan snapped, annoyed. Imogen looked up.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry. Sometimes, I get too into what I'm reading", she said, slowing putting her paper down and laughing nervously, face turning slightly read.

"Oh really now? I hadn't noticed.", Rhyan snarked, rolling her ruby eyes before locking them on Imogen's paper, "What's it about anyways?"

"I was reading about a kid named Harry Potter. You know, the kid who survived an attack from You-Know-Who, when we had just a baby."

"You-Know-Who? You mean Voldemort?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! My father told me that we have to say You-Know-Who when mentioning him!"

"Why? What's the big deal? He lost a game of peek a boo to a baby. I mean, what kind of pansy..", Rhyan began to rant, before Imogen shushed her, covering her mouth as the rest of the train stared at them.

"He He..We're sorry. She's just kidding, everyone!", she said. Every one returned to what they were doing, while Imogen uncovered her mouth and sighed in relief, "Look, it's just that people are sensitive here.! I mean, how do you not know about You-Know- Who?"

"Oh, I know about him. I'm not worried about him though. He's been defeated, remember?"

"Well yeah, but I wouldn't get too cocky. He was a powerful guy, and with this Potter kid in the picture, I wouldn't be surprised if something happened.", Imogen replied, looking at Rhyan nervously. Rhyan just shrugged.

"Well, by the time he does, we'll be prepared. I'm not going down without a fight."

"I wish I were as brave as you, Rhyan."

"Yeah, I know.", Rhyan said smugly, grinning at Imogen, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Your humility could use some work though. Maybe there's a "I'm an arrogant butthole who needs help" class.", Imogen snickered.

"Oh, so you're a little comedian now?", Rhyan joked back, "Admit it Imogen. You like me anyways."

"Yea, I suppose so.", Imogen sighed playfully, before noticing the movements of the train began to slow. "Looks like we're gonna be there soon"

"Yep. But before we start the year, I want you to know something.."

"What's that, Rhyan?"

"Just know that whatever happens during these years at Hogwarts, no matter what house we get put in.I got your back. I got Maribel's with me and you'll be a okay.", Rhyan said. Imogen gathered her books together and smiled.

"Thanks Rhyan..I'm really glad I met you. I can tell you're gonna go far in life."

Rhyan smiled, and turned around to see her mom motion for her to come back and get ready.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my Mom, but we'll hang out for real soon!"

"Wouldn't miss it for all the magic in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express Train began to slow down after the sun had set and the stars came out. Rhyan, unable to contain her excitement, jumped up immediately as soon as the train came to a complete stop. Before she left the train, however, she was stopped by her mom.

"Now Rhyan, I need to apparate up to the castle by myself. You'll be following Hagrid to the castle along with the other first years so that you can be sorted. Is that understood?", Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Yes Mom.", she replied, before being pulled into a quick hug by her mom.

"Good luck Rhyan.", she said before pulling away and saying, in a slight playful tone, "I hope to see you in Gryffindor, young lady!"

"I will! I can't see myself being placed anywhere else!", Rhyan said proudly, before exiting the train, along with the other students.

The only light illuminating their stop was the lights from the train itself, and small, glowing lights coming from lamps attached to small boats. Although her face displayed a cool, confident composure, she panicked slightly upon seeing the river. She had never been a strong swimmer, and remembered a time where she almost drowned in a swimming pool because she dared going towards the deep end, even when she was explicitly told not to.

"First Years! First Years over here!", Hagrid's voice boomed from the crowd. While the other first years made their way over, Rhyan slightly inched forward and continued to do so until she felt a light tap of her soldier.

"Lovely night out tonight, isn't it?", Maribel commenter, making Rhyan jump slightly.

"Maribel! Don't scare me like that?!"

"Why are you so jumpy? You're not chicken, are you?", she snickered, before folding her arms like a chicken, "Bawk Bawk! Bawk!"

"Ha Ha very funny", Rhyan said, rolling her eyes and ignoring the stares from many first years, including a long, raven headed girl wearing a nasty look, and another girl with bushy hair, muttering the word, "Idiots", under her breath.

"Oh come on! I'm just getting you back for the chocolate frogs?", Maribel laughed slightly, before shifting towards a more serious and concerned look, "What's wrong? Are you afraid of what house you'll get put in?"

"No. I'm pretty confident that I'm a Gryffindor, but as long as I'm not a Slytherin, I'm fine.", Rhyan said, "I'm don't like lakes and oceans all that much, to be honest with you. I almost drowned in a swimming pool once because I swam in the deep area while I was learning how to swim. I hadn't seen much water sense."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that happened to you.", Maribel sighed, "But my Mom told me a little bit about the Hogwarts Houses when I received my letter. I remember her saying that the Gryffindors pride themselves on bravery and chivalry, right?"

"Yes.."

"Well, I think that if you want to be Gryffindor, sometimes you'll just have to prove yourself as one. Besides, if we don't go on the boats as that large man at the front said, you won't be sorted at all, and I'm just dying to find out what you get! Aren't you?"

"I guess so...Man, you really know how to put me in my place without having to yell. What's your secret?", Rhyan smirked, receiving a light chuckle from the taller girl.

"Hey..I guess it's just my instinct."

"Four to a boat please! Only four to a boat", Hagrid called out again, as the first years climbed aboard their boats.

"Want to share a boat?", Maribel offered, to which Rhyan smiled widely and agreed.

"Rhyan! Maribel! Over here!", Imogen called out, sitting on an empty boat. Maribel waved back, and helped Rhyan into the boat before climbing on herself, careful not to knock it over. As they climbed into the boat however, Maribel noticed Lily, sitting on her own boat, with hardly anyone daring to come towards her.

"Lily! Do you want to come sit with us?", Maribel called.

"Who's Lily?", Rhyan asked.

"That girl next to us, with the black hair", Maribel pointed, "Lily! Did you hear me?"

"I heard you! Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole country heard you!", Lily snapped back. Maribel sat back slightly with a mildly hurt expression.

"Hey Lady! She asked if you wanted to sit with her, not to see your little attitude! Get over here!", Rhyan shouted irritably. Lily growled and moaned, before rowing her boat and transferring seats. After Lily got in the boat, Maribel's smile began to scrap again as if she was telling her, "Thank You."

"Um..Guys! This is Lily! Lily, this is Rhyan and Imogen. I met them on the train before I came over to your seat.", Maribel said. Before Lily could introduce herself however, Rhyan's body shot up straight.

"So that's where you disappeared off too! I thought the engine gobbled you up or something!", she yelled, receiving a growl from Lily and a soft smack from Imogen's newsletter.

"Rhyan, be nice!", she snapped slightly before turning to Lily, "It's a pleasure."

"I wish I could say the same", Lily snarked, staring at Rhyan with a slight disgusted look. "But I can barely say anything at all because Captain Blabbermouth over there won't shut her trap!"

"I'll shut my trap once you learn to shut your foul attitude up!", Rhyan snapped, angering Lily further.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I S-Stutter?", Rhyan asked, not daring losing eye contact with Lily's piercing green, emerald eyes.

"Just now? Yes.", Lily said, before smirking, "Gryffindork.."

SPASH!

"RHYAN! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"Imogen screeched, scrambling alongside with Maribel to help Lily out of the water.

"What? She started it!"Rhyan said, trying to put on a innocently facade on.

"Aye! What's going on over there?", Hagrid yelled all the way from the front, "I suggest ye lot settle down over there! We're about to depart!"

"Are you ok, Lily?", Maribel asked, supporting Lily as she sat back down.

"Yeah..", she muttered, shaking herself from Maribel's grasp before returning her stare to Rhyan.

"Here. Let me dry you off.", Imogen sighed, pulling out her want and gave it a complicated flick, before successfully drying Lily's robes. All she received as a small grunt, as Lily turned away from the rest of the group.

The boats began to cross the lake,but the girls had barely spoken a word to each other, much to Rhyan's boredom and disinterest. However, seeing as she worried if Lily would push her back as revenge, there was nothing left to be said.

After they reached the end of the lake, Hagrid led them underground into a cold, dark stairway that led to Hogwarts Castle, and were met by Professor Mcgonagall.

"The first years, Professor", Hagrid said, before making his way to the Great Hall.

"Thank you, Hagrid.", she started," Now then, before I lead you all into the Great Hall for supper, we must first get you sorted into one of the 4 houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each with it's own noble history and wizards. Now while you are hear, your house is your family. Triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose you points."

"That means you, knucklehead", Imogen whispered, nudging Rhyan slightly.

"Shut it, Miss Perfect."

"Please be patient. The ceremony will start shortly.", Professor Mcgonagall turned to leave the room, leaving the first years to chat amongst themselves.

The first years looked around the room for awhile and chatted quietly amongst themselves, some nervously fidgeting with their robes, others looked astounded at their surroundings. However, commotion began to uprise once ghosts began to appear from portraits to get a good look at the first years.

"Hope to see you all in Hufflepuff! My old house!", Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost, chirped, smiling down at the first years, and nodded slightly at Maribel, who blushed slightly and smiled in nervousness.

"I'm guessing you're going for Hufflepuff, Maribel?", Imogen commented, looking up slightly from her robes, straightening her tie and making sure her hair was in order while speaking.

"Hehe, Yeah. I feel like I would really belong there. Plus, I hear they stay next to the school's kitchen.", Maribel sighed, dozing off into food day dream," Mmm, just imagine all the cookies and cupcakes I could bake in there, and get my homework finished at the same time!"

"First Years..", Professor Mcgonagall called, "We're ready for you."


End file.
